The subject matter disclosed herein generally relates to furnaces, and in particular to a furnace door latch assembly.
Furnaces often include doors to provide access to internal components. Door latches are used to secure the door to the furnace cabinet, and allow for the door to be opened. Embodiments of the invention relate to improvements in furnace door latches.